Height of Piracy
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: AU. The pirates, as humans, have lost Captain Gutt and retired to a safe haven to plan their next step in life. Raz is now captain, and has a vast understanding of her own feminine charm. So of course, getting a room at an inn is a breeze, and the innkeeper is eager to have her stay. Then of course, her 'crew of siblings' comes into the picture... Rated T for Raz's dress style.


Height of Piracy

The innkeeper was cleaning the bar just as always; wiping the counter down with a fresh, wet rag. The tavern area was three fourths full with men, all getting dinner and a round of ale. Once finished most would retire to their rooms upstairs or make arrangements to stay. He was always ready for customers and eager for business. So when the young woman walked in his door, he thought nothing of it. Not even the fact that she wore a low-cut, half blouse without straps, or that she wore shorts with a belt so that her long legs were mostly bare, as well as a pair of ankle boots, served as a warning that she was trouble. Her braids were long and an odd shade of violet, while her eyes were a mysterious, metallic shade of gold.

She sauntered slowly through the room, men turning to gawp at her in shock and whisper about her dress style. Perhaps it was the sheer shock or the attraction the innkeeper felt towards this strange woman that let his guard down. She wore a smug smirk and held her head high with confidence, approaching the bar with grace and power in her stride. The innkeeper's own mouth dropped open slightly as she lithely set herself down on a bar stool, her smug expression changing instantly to a seducing smile. "You're the ownah' of this fine establishment, aren't ya'?" she asked softly. After a moment he was able to close his mouth and nod silently.

"Yes, yes I am." he replied hurriedly. "Can I get you anything miss?"

"Well food wise no, I've already had my evenin' meal. But, I was wonderin' what the price of four rooms would be." The innkeeper blinked rapidly.

"F-_four_?" he stuttered. A room in his inn could accommodate two people, three in a pinch.

"Yes, I have what you would call a 'crew' of siblings with me, and as the oldest I've designated me self to findin' us livin' quarters." The thought of eight to twelve women, maybe even girls, dressed in such a fashion and paying for rooms as well as meals possibly, made the innkeeper's heart pound.

"W-well, it's two shillings per person, so four shillings for two people in a room, if that was the design you were thinking of." he replied. The woman chuckled.

"Well actually only two of the rooms would have two guests. The other two would each only have one."

"Heh, that's just fine! No problem at all." the innkeeper replied, pulling out a book from beneath the counter, laying it open before the woman, holding a pen out to her with a grin. "Please, feel free to put your names down." he encouraged. The woman smiled once more, although this time it was a deal more wolfish. She took the pen and scribbled down six names. Beside each name she took the liberty of writing down the cost of each person. "Thank you." he said, stashing the book away once more.

"I feel you and your siblings will enjoy your stay, here at the Blue Salmon." The woman chuckled and suddenly pulled out a knife, holding it against the side of the innkeeper's throat. He gave a slight gasp and his eyes widened in horror. Her lips parted and curled into a toothy, wicked grin, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"And _I_ have a feelin' you're gonna' regret not turnin' me back out through your door." she replied. She then turned back to said door, which was slightly ajar, and called out in a loud voice. "BOYS, GET IN HERE! I GOT US A ROOM FOR THE NIGHT!" Immediately a gang of five men burst through the door, nearly knocking it over. They were a dirty, scruffy band, decked out in pirate like uniform and carrying several weapons per person. They were an array of nationalities as well, talking loudly in multiple accents and pointing their weapons at every person in sight with malicious grins.

They shoved their way through the tables and crowd to the bar, stopping in a mass behind the woman, chuckling dangerously to themselves. She stood and spread her feet in a wide stance, holding her arms out perpendicular to her body. "Gupta! Me effects!" she commanded sharply. Out of the group, a dark skinned man with equally dark hair and eyes stepped forward, his arms laden with various articles of clothing and weaponry.

"Aye captain!" he replied, and began dressing the woman with the accessories.

"Wait, _captain_?" the innkeeper asked. He watched as the dark skinned man strapped three belts around the woman's waist area, each layer containing a different string of weapons. First there was a pair of swords, then a set of dirks, and then a ring pair of flintlock pistols, each a different spot in height so they would be easiest to reach, encircling the girl. Then around each thigh there was a strap that held a single dagger, and then a pair of loose, diagonal body belts both laid over her right shoulder and ending at her left hip. These contained pockets that no doubt held all manner of small throwing weapons and explosives. And lastly, the dark skinned man bowed slightly and held out a tricorn hat in both hands, which the woman nodded and took in her own hands, flipping it and setting it on her head. By now everyone had backed away or fled the building, terrified of the newcomers.

"Aye." the woman replied, smirking, then placed her hands on her hips, chin high. "Captain." She then drew both pistols and aimed them at the innkeeper, joining her crew in smiling at him maliciously. "And get this straight, innkeeper! We rise early, and we expect a hot breakfast at six a.m., sharp!" The man cowered and took a step back, terrified at the turn of events. This female captain was quite at ease with her many weapon belts, even relieved at having them on, and the men behind her, if the dark skinned one was anything to go on, were loyal and had utmost faith in their leader.

If this strange woman had looked like trouble before, she looked like certain death now. Upon seeing her smile lessen the tiniest bit, he hurriedly nodded his understanding. "Yes, yes of course! Six sharp, hot breakfast! Not a problem, I'll make sure the cook is early to bed!" The woman's lips twisted and widened into a satisfied sneer, and she holstered her artillery.

"Good." she replied lowly, before holding out one hand. "I believe you've forgotten something." Scared out of his wits, the innkeeper searched desperately through his mind for what he could have possibly forgotten to give her, involuntarily imagining his own death should he fail to come up with it. Then, to his relief, it hit him; the keys to their rooms. With a nervous smile he turned to the pegboard behind the counter and hurriedly pulled off four keys, taking care to make sure they were all assigned to the same hallway, then shakily held them out by their rings to the woman. She snatched them up quick and, after giving him another wicked grin, turned sharply, long braids coming dangerously close to thwapping him in the face, and marched towards the stairs. Her crew followed loyally behind her, like a pack of vicious puppies after their equally violent master.

One of them, who appeared to be the youngest (despite his gray colored hair) and carried an abundance of flintlock pistols, suddenly turned and stabbed a knife into the counter with a crazed grin, one eye squinting in an odd fashion. "And no skimpin' on those blueberry muffins!" he exclaimed.

"Squint, keep up!" the captain's voice called sharply. The thin, twitching man gave the innkeeper another grin, before pulling his large knife back out and turning, catching up with the rest of his band easily. The tavern had by now gone silent, and the innkeeper huddled on a stool behind the counter helplessly. He felt tears pressing at his eyes and gave a whimper.

Once sure the group was a safe distance away, he whispered, "We don't have blueberry muffins."

* * *

**Okay, BIG apology to all those waiting on the next chapter of 'Within'. I have started working on the next chapter of that story, but I've just had this one 'in stock' for months and I REALLY wanted to post it. I think the first piece of inspiration came from that scene in the most recent 'Puss in Boots' movie, where Jack and Jill get a room in that one inn and then Puss and Kitty try to steal their magic beans. Plus I just really liked the thought of the Ice Age pirates doing something like this as humans; it just seems like something they would do. XD And for the setting, I just had something similar to a tavern/inn that you would find in a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie in my head while writing this. You know, that day and age. **

**Cause that was the height of sea faring pirates; hence the story's title. So anyway, thanks for reading it and plz don't be mad at me! Also, please review!**


End file.
